1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer and a method of carrying out data transmission in any direction via a mobile infrared sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an infrared transmission device is provided in a notebook computer for carrying out data transmission with another apparatus. The infrared sensing device (infrared sensor) of an infrared transmission device is always disposed at one side of the main body of the notebook computer. However, notebook computers made by different manufacturers may dispose their infrared sensors at different sides of the computer body. It is inconvenient for users to carefully move their computers to adequate positions and align their infrared transmission devices in a specific direction before data transmission with another apparatus.
Consequently, it would be helpful for users to be able to adjust the position of an infrared sensing device disposed in a notebook computer according to the direction of data transmission. Users can carry out data transmission without additional movement and alignment of the notebook computer and another apparatus.